Forum:Why DLC4 INAC is a hoax and counterpoint
intro the patch released on the 4th of august 2010 contains (in some cases retroactive) support for achievements and support for my new logitech G13. along with this comes echo logs labeled "dlc4_". these logs detail a set of missions locations and items involved in a claptrap 'robolution'. background late 4th august a note was sent to your humble narrator's talk page exclaiming "Not Sure Who To Give This To". the editor Zackh411 has not editted on any wikia wiki but this and had added patch 1.31 as a _category_ to the DLC4 page. i figured if he could figure out how mail it to me id listen. he did, and i did. he sent me a text of some of the mission logs. it looked very interesting though i admit to some chagrin at the subject of the dlc being INA claptrap, in my opinion, a show stopper. i looked it through and being a benignly pernicious bastard i put a teaser up on the DLC4 page stating it was to be hyperion manufacturer and INAC as the boss. feeling satisfied with that i went over to GBX forums to share. it took some convincing but i explained how to uncompress and look at the files and it was accepted. especially skeptical were two xbox players Chieffie and Legendrew (whom i should point out is still skeptical as of this writing). thrasherv3 suggested someone make a thread "with all the "info" from the patch". legendrew did, and how. this kid dug everything out while i was still collecting points of comparison. the rest shall remain in internet game infamy. why its a hoax # it was sent to me rather than one of their own (GBX forums) # its only the equivalent of a text file and some pictures (few) # files of this extent were not included in previous interim patches, only downloaded content # it makes great press # its fun to think youve _''found something''_ hidden # playthrough 3 would be almost a rewrite # hyperion already had a content, OG (original game) # legendrew offered to remove his thread if asked by gearbox. no such request has been made. why its not a hoax # two words farmory glitch # it could be an honest mistake # it _is_ very detailed # piecemeal DLC # shooting cute little claptraps would be SWEET! # Don't think so. ## Too much detail, ## Runs the risk of hoax being better than true DLC, ## Looks like patches and DLC are independently produced and, ## This patch is out of sequence. # the files for DLC 4 where first created on 3/3/2010 (courtesy of borderwonderer) # legendrew offered to remove his thread if asked by gearbox. no such request has been made. # because its been announced as Claptrap's New Robot Revolution =comments= Gearbox wouldn't release a patch merely for keyboard support and Steam achievements - not right in the middle of two DLCs, and especially not right before the (presumably) incoming one. This could fly both ways: "they don't do things like that" could mean everything is a hoax, or they're doing this as a teaser by way of incremental content release. Because hey, nobody wants the epic DLC to wrap up all Borderlands 1 DLCs to be a multiple-gigabyte monster that takes a couple days to download; having to compete for bandwidth with the other 87 bazillion players doesn't help either. 07:02, August 7, 2010 (UTC) It seems too easy. Gearbox knows their game code can be hacked so if they were tring to keep this secret they wouldnt have left it in a patch that could be read. I dont know where in the code it was located but it just seems to me that this is some sort of fake out to see what peoples reactions would be to possible content. Gearbox isnt even upset about the hack which would annoy the hell out of me if my stuff was hacked. Etheir that or they were tring to see how much people could access of their code to know how much of it they would have to encrypt for further content.Veggienater 20:58, August 7, 2010 (UTC) I dunno... I think they will make a DLC4, just not with Claptraps as a main enemy. I mean, Borderlands uses some weird humor, but this is just kinda strange. The patch with the info was supposed to be found, to throw people off. Maybe. Honestly I have no idea. Maybe the info in the patch is coded to mean something else? Someone would have to dig REAL deep and do quite a bit of research to find that out though. http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png Frank-West http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png 21:25, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Hype...not hoax First, no hacking here. Gearbox provides the patch. Unzipping it, and changing an extension isn't a "hack." Hacking is gaining access to a restricted space (machine or code). Having settled that, one has to look at the format, which is identical to previous patches, the content, which is pretty cleaver--worthy of a DLC--and how this stuff is put together. For the PC, patches and DLCs are released the same day, or, for patches, in between (twenty days being the longest stretch), for what amounts to minor tweaks and fixes. This means they are worked on independently with tight interaction, probably by different teams within Gearbox. Additionally, consoles wouldn't have access to cab file, only PC users, which make up a small percentage of the Borderlands market, so hoping the hoax would get out...well, it's a stretch to say the least. Putting DCL4 content in the latest patch on the chance it would be "outed" doesn't mean it's fake, just that Gearbox hoped it would create considerable buzz. It has, hasn't it? ---- OK poor choice of words but you seem to have gotten my point. WHY would it be a stretch they probably know that every form of the game is represented at sites like this one. It would only take one person from this site to find that info in the patch and before long every one here would know and then everyone on the net would know. Also with all the fuss that happened after the "accidental" posting of the GOTY guide they are probably doing this on purpose to keep people interested until sept. when the release of GOTY is supposed to happen. So if there is a DLC 4on the way it wont come out until at least then, maybe even alittle after. And as far as "changing an extension" if PC is the smallest market, it would be the best to test if people are getting into thier code because if the smallest market is doing it any market can and will --Veggienater 02:56, August 8, 2010 (UTC) The Entirely Too Detailed Story of How I Found DLC4 So yeah, I guess I'm kind of the guy who found this in the first place, and it most assuredly wasn't hacking. I suppose I shall go ahead and detail exactly what I was doing at the time. A friend of mine and I decided that we wanted to play a bit of Borderlands online, so I logged in and downloaded the newest patch after trying to log in. Now, I regularly play host to LAN parties amongst friends, and as such, I have no less than 5 gaming PCs at my house; I do NOT own 5 copies of Borderlands (sue me). Consequently, I have a single install I copy across all my PCs, so that I only have to update on one, and I can copy over to the rest (Borderlands requires no reg entries to run correctly). As an IT professional, I frequently wipe & reload my main PC when I try out new OS's, or just in general eff stuff up beyond repair while experimenting, so my install does not have original registry entries and all that jazz. Because I lacked these reg entries, the 1.31 patch would not detect that I had a retail copy of the game, and would not install. This is not a new issue for me, I've gone through it with every patch thus far. My standard procedure: pull apart the setup.msi file for the patch with Orca, remove the reg checks, the version checks, etc. For the record, I wouldn't consider this to be hacking either. (Dr. F's edit - this is, in fact hacking) The next step in my progress is to modify the .exe file to remove the CD check (again, I don't own 5 copies of borderlands, so I remove the CD check to run it without a CD, mostly as a matter of convenience). After my first attempt at removing the CD Check, I effed up the .exe file. This is pretty standard fare; so I opened up the setup.cab file to pull out a fresh copy for a second go, and, much to my suprise, there are a ton of files labeled DLC4! (modifying the .exe file would be "cracking" and not "hacking", for the record) (Dr. F's edit - cracking is hacking for games) Now; preloading files for upcoming content is a pretty standard practice. MMO's do it all the time; when Star Wars Galaxies just came out, people were pulling textures and models of the ships from the Jump To Lightspeed expansion out of the .tre files months before the expansion was even released. Point of fact, before Knoxx came out, there were dlc3 files preloaded in the setup.cab files. The first file that caught my file in the 1.31 cab was the narratives file, and I thought to myself "That looks like it could be interesting". So I extracted it, opened it with Wordpad, and there it was. Then I thought "hey, I should put this on the wiki". Now, having never done anything but read a wiki before, I had no idea what I was doing and really screwed up some formatting (only to see Dr. Forrester fix it within seconds lol). I decided that instead of adding it to the wiki, I would just give the info to some very active community member. I chose the aforementioned Dr. Forrester. I sent him a message, emailed him the narratives file, and went to bed. End of story. I do not work for Gearbox. I am not a "hacker". In fact, I am a Music Major in college, work at a computer store to get by while I do that, and play Borderlands with my friends in my free time. So, there you have it. -ZackH411 :thank you for taking the time to detail your discovery of the "hidden" content. i can tell you that there's been as much speculation as to who you are and what you were up to as there was speculation about the validity of the content. (p.s. updating your myspace status to include "evil computer genius" will help facilitate our (wiki editors') digging into your personal life. {laughs}) 04:30, August 8, 2010 (UTC) : ^ That. 04:56, August 8, 2010 (UTC) One way or another, Gearbox has acknowledged it, so hopefully we'll have some more useful information soon, like a release date.. lol WhackyGordon 10:35, August 8, 2010 (UTC) There is no "or" about it. The files are there. Everyone can see for themselves if they just look in the "Localization" directory and scroll down to the ones starting with DLC4. Sanders Gorge, Hyperion Dump, Tartarus Stat ("Station" presumably). -- WarBlade 11:03, August 8, 2010 (UTC) good point WarBlade, as usual, makes a very good point. once you have the patch installed you dont even need to open the cabinet (.cab) to see files. if you are terribly curious copy files to desktop and change extension to .txt and open. do not rename the files in your install folder! **SPOILER WARNING** do this at your own risk. 2k, gearbox, and this wiki are not responsible for tears shed, grudges held, hopes/dreams crushed, nor installs mucked up by this procedure. - Dr. F As reported by Ign. http://ps3.ign.com/articles/111/1110795p1.html not saying their the end all be all of of legit sources, however they did interview GB software president regarding this....